Strength of the Heart
by Twin Kats
Summary: AU of KH2 and KH:CoM // Alone Riku searches for the King on an unknown world while fighting his own demons. // "Soon, not now, but soon,"; // The dream was so vivid yet clouded; so clear yet unclear. // KHHP crossover
1. Harry Potter

_**Summary: **__AU of KH2 and KH:CoM / Alone Riku searches for the King on an unknown world while fighting his own demons. /(Though Riku knew, deep down, that it __**was**__ his fault. It always would be.)_

_**Strength of the Heart  
**__**Harry Potter**_

_Riku sat on a ledge and stared up at what appeared to be a caved ceiling. The Heartless had been beaten back for now. Closing his eyes to will the images away he laid down._

"_It wasn't your fault."_

_Riku jerked, forgetting that King Mickey was there. His green eyes took a saddened tint after his heart stopped racing._

"_It's not your fault, you were blinded by your pain and found what could be the only escape you knew—the darkness." Riku closed his eyes and shook his head._

"_It is my fault, if I hadn't listened to that witch—"_

"_That's exactly what she was," King Mickey interrupted. "She's a witch; spells, cauldrons, and everything that comes with it. You must understand, she twisted your emotions, amplified them. Your pain came from the feeling of betrayal. Do you know what Sora was doing the entire time while he was with my friends?" Riku shook his head. "Looking for you. He was worried for you, Riku. He was worried for you and Kairi."_

"_I became a mon—"_

"_No you didn't. Xehanort was the monster; he took control of your pain in order to control you."_

"_But—"_

"_Riku, it is not your fault."_

_Riku sighed. It was all King Mickey needed to hear to know that Riku had given in._

_Though Riku knew, deep down, that it __**was**__ his fault. It always would be._

* * *

Riku jerked awake suddenly, brought from his dream/memory by something he couldn't see. Whatever it was it was gone now. The sixteen looking fifteen year old sighed and stared at his image in the mirror. His clothes had drastically changed but he ignored those, seeing as his normal ones were stashed away for preservation. What he stared at mostly was his face, and how much it had changed over the course of five years—he would never understand how he was still fifteen—almost sixteen now he was sure (he didn't know how he knew that either) but in this world was sixteen and a few days or so, and would've been twenty going on twenty-one normally but he had seemingly not aged besides his appearance. Well he aged a very small amount over the years and he had no clue as to how or why. He shook his head.

His once shoulder length bluish white hair now lay about four inches past his shoulders. His face looked older; more matured, and had lost most if not all of its baby fat. His skin was still the same shade as before, if not a bit lighter, and he still was thin but with a muscular build. He was taller. Other than that everything was near the same, only older, and the clothes were horrid.

"I wonder why I even agreed to this…"

'_To find King Mickey,'_ was his immediate response.

With that single thought in mind he moved towards the door, once long bluish white hair turning into short and messy black. His green eyes change to a dark emerald color and his tall stature shrunk to a smaller one. His muscles disappeared leaving him a weak looking body, and he looked obviously malnourished. Although he wasn't _really_ malnourished, he just was playing the part, it was expected of him after all.

Sighing Riku turned to face another day…

…as Harry Potter.

* * *

If he thought about it long enough, even while in the dreary House of Black, he knew he was lucky to get even a second chance like he had gotten here, in this world. A second chance at friendship—his first having been utterly destroyed by his actions (he thought so at least but he didn't want it to be so) and a second chance at living happiness, no matter how corroded it was behind obligations he had taken up in this role. He knew it was better than he deserved (or he felt he deserved) and so he was thankful for it.

He was thankful he had made friends with who he had made friends with. Ron had reminded him a bit of Sora and Hermione a bit of Kairi. That was most likely why he had latched onto them when he did—trying to keep the remnants of his past in tact even as they were starting to fade away….

Riku shook his head fiercely. He would not forget, he _would not forget_. They were his first friends; his _true_ friends…and he'd gone and ruined it all by taking up Xehanort's offer, though at the time he was calling himself Ansem. Riku scoffed at that—it was his meeting up with the King at the door that he learned the truth about that dark heartless he'd housed in his soul.

Blinded by pain, by anger. Blinded by jealousy, by betrayal.

Oh how he loathed it.

Yet he was honestly happy, even with his constant quest to find the King (which was hard to do as he spent most of the year at the damn magic school) he was happy. Maybe not as truly happy as he could be, certainly not, but still….He had Sora and Kairi here, with him, in his memories. He could even _see_ pieces of them in Ron and Hermione, so he let himself have the happiness he didn't deserve.

Riku sighed and stood up off the bed as he heard Molly Weasley call him down for dinner. The woman reminded him a bit of Sora's mother too, now that he thought about it. That brought a pang to the place where his heart _should_ be (if he still had it) because honestly he missed his own mother; his father (the bastard) had left them when he was younger so it was really only him and his mom.

But she wasn't here, he remembered. She was back on Destiny Islands; back with Sora and Kairi…he swallowed heavily and started to push those thoughts away.

'_You've been gifted a second chance,' _he thought, _'best not ruin it more than you already have.'_

He thumped down the stairs, checking himself in the mirror to make sure the illusion was up—that had been hard to explain when Moody had arrived at the Dursley's. Damn magical all-seeing fake eye. He ended up having to tell Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody and several others the truth. Then Remus made him swear to tell Sirius, which he did. Sirius said he was still like a godson to him, even if his real one was gone. That made Riku smile slightly, the thought that Sirius still cared when he had deceived him…cared enough to come and try to rescue him when he'd made the mistake…

He shook those thoughts away. No time to think of his mistakes, for now he had a _life_ a _second chance_ to make things _right_ with himself and _damn him to hell if he was going to screw this up!_

He spotted the red head Ron in the hallway who grinned and waved at him. Riku gave a wave too and a smile. Together they stepped in the kitchen and were met with Hermione. He was happy, he had his friends, not wholly there but he had pieces that he could live with. It was better than not having them at all.

It wasn't like Ron and Hermione were replacements for Sora and Kairi—gods he could never replace his friends by people similar…_ever_. They were similar, that was a given, and it was those traits that had drawn Riku in, just as they had drawn him to Sora and Kairi. They were different people, _entirely_ different people. They had different personalities, feelings, memories, _lives_. Riku knew this and he knew they would never replace his first friends, his original friends. They were his new friends, in an entirely new _life_. He cared for them in ways he didn't care for Sora and Kairi, just as he cared for Sora and Kairi in ways he didn't care for them.

Sora and Kairi…they could hold their own in a fight, Kairi not so much as Sora, and Sora not so well as Riku himself at one time, but they could still hold their own. Ron and Hermione…they were more coddled, too _pure_ to have faced what he, Sora and Kairi faced. So yes, he felt differently about them, more protective of them than Sora and Kairi; he wanted them to retain that pureness that they had, even through this war that they had going on here.

He smiled. It was funny really. They were so different from Sora and Kairi…but they were so similar as well.

Ron like Sora would gouge himself on food—though unlike Sora Ron had a jealous streak a mile wide. Sora was kind hearted and forgave people for practically _anything_. Ron was one to hold a grudge. They both had a fondness for some sort of sport—for Sora it had been swordplay, something they'd do often as kids with wooden swords. For Ron it was Quidditch, the wizards sport on brooms.

Hermione was like Kairi in the way that she'd mediate between Ron and him if they fought. Kairi did the same thing between him and Sora shortly after she had arrived on Destiny Islands and had integrated into their little duo, becoming a trio. Hermione though, unlike Kairi, constantly fought with Ron over practically anything. Kairi just laughed everything off, even Sora's laziness unlike Hermione with Ron. Hermione though, like Kairi, had this _air_ about her—an adapting air, you could say. Hermione being a muggleborn thrust into a wizard's society, Kairi being an outsider that had arrived on Destiny Islands, a world vastly different than her own which she could not remember much of.

The other similarity, Riku realized, was Hermione and Ron's obvious attraction to one another. Kairi and Sora had the same thing, though both seemed to be oblivious to the others feelings much like Ron and Hermione. Riku wondered what Ron would think if he told him the legend of the Paupu fruit…and what he'd think if he pulled the same trick he did with Sora (though this world held no Paupu fruit) though with Sora it wasn't entirely a trick. Riku liked Kairi, he liked her a lot. He liked her enough to notice that she liked Sora and was willing to give her up so that his friends could have happiness.

Shaking his head he dislodged the thoughts. It'd be better to focus on the here and now of this life, this world. If he ever found the King and a way home…he'd deal with what came then.

Smiling once more he dug into his food.

Yes, it was better to think of the here and now, of this life and this world, rather then the then and before of his home, his world.

* * *

Hermione watched as her friend sat down at the table, his face deep in thought. He'd been like this more often these days since Sirius' death. She noticed he'd been acting a bit different too, more mature she supposed, since the Department of Mysteries incident. In fact he was acting not at all like she'd assume he'd be acting what with the death of his Godfather. It made her wonder, really, if she knew Harry Potter at all.

"Harry?" she asked, causing said teen to look up from his meal. "Are you…okay?"

The teen blinked his green eyes at her and swallowed his food, saying afterwards, "I'm fine, 'Mione. Why?"

"I just…" Hermione bit her lip slightly before shaking her head. "Never mind."

Harry frowned but nodded in acceptance. She'd tell him when she wanted to, he supposed.

The brown haired girl finished her breakfast and stood, saying something about going to finish her summer homework. Ron finished seconds later and left for the library, stating that Fred owed him a game of Wizards Chess and invited Harry to join. The teen declined and soon it was just him and Remus in the dining room.

Remus watched the teen for a minute before stating softly, "You're thinking about them again, aren't you."

Green eyes pierced the werewolf before closing with a nod of agreement.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Pretty hard not to now a days, really. It frustrates me that I can't find ousama…" he sighed.

"You want to go home," Remus nodded and Harry shot him a dry look.

"Of course I want to go home," the teen said. "I mean sure I messed up the islands once, but they were restored. Really, I miss kaa-san…"

"Not just your mother though," the wizard pointed out and Harry gave another dejected nod.

"Yeah, I miss them too," the teen sighed bitterly. "I don't see how they could ever forgive me though. I mean I know Sora's forgiving, a little too forgiving sometimes, and a bit naïve, but…after what I did I don't think he'd want to. Kairi…Kairi doesn't really know I guess, unless Sora told her; there is a chance she does know, having been with Sora for part of the time, and really, I don't want to be on the receiving end of her anger. She's great, and I guess a bit more down-to-earth that Sora but…I just guess I want her to forget about me and be happy with the idiot."

"Yet you still want to go back," Remus stated.

"I miss them," Harry replied. "They were, and still are I guess, my best friends. I see them sometimes in Ron and Hermione…and it gets hard to think of them as different people every now and then. I don't like that. It's not honest of me to think of them as my…former friends. I don't want them to be replacements, and they're not, but…"

"It just pops up," the aged man replied sadly.

"Yeah…."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a way home," amber eyes looked at the teen softly. "I'm also sure that they will forgive you in a heartbeat—in fact, I'm pretty sure they don't blame you at all. They wouldn't be true friends if they didn't understand that you went through a rough time."

Harry snorted lightly but shook his head otherwise.

"Whatever," the teen muttered, finishing his breakfast and standing. "I have some homework to finish," he said as he left the kitchen.

"Take care, and don't think too much on this all, okay?" Remus said in parting.

"I'll try," the teen shot over his shoulder before disappearing entirely.

Remus shook his head sadly and ruffled his paper, flipping the page calmly as he started to read.

* * *

_He couldn't move; he was stuck. The Heartless had him by the arms, their hands clamped tightly, and he couldn't get free. All he could do was watch his new found friends, Ron and Hermione, lose their hearts. He didn't know when the tears began to stream down his face, but it happened sometime during their struggle. He was of no use. He was helpless._

_Hermione and Ron fired spell after spell at the surrounding Heartless, and he called out, "Magic like yours won't work on them! Run!" he didn't want them be hurt because of himself._

'_**I will not have others hurt because of me or my actions! Never again!'**_

_They ignored him and continued their losing battle._

"_Run! Run before they can get to you! These are far more evil crea—ah!" a Heartless had bit his shoulder before he could finish his sentence. He felt the blood begin to pool._

_They ignored him again. He knew what they were trying to do. They were trying to save him._

"_Go! Run! Please! I don't want you—argh!" another Heartless bit his other shoulder. Why oh why did they have to notice his existence? Especially after King Mickey and he defeated those behind the door? Why come here? Of course, they were drawn by Voldemort's darkness, he knew that. He knew that and he didn't like it._

_The tears had begun to flow harder now. He couldn't save them…he was weak…he was always weak. He couldn't stop Xehanort; he couldn't find King Mickey. He couldn't do anything properly._

_It was tearing at his heart, or what should've been his heart. Xehanort had taken that away from him long ago. Now he was just as much as a Heartless as they were. He had no heart…but he could still feel. Why was that? Did he still have his heart? Was it just clouded in shadows? In darkness?_

"_No…" he whispered hoarsely. The Heartless were surrounding his friends, closing in on them. Ron and Hermione looked lost. He began to struggle as the Shadows began to inch closer. He himself was being held back by the Neo Shadows. They were far stronger than the little guys, and far more annoying. "No!" he screamed, struggling harder. The Heartless were so close…soon their hearts would be gone and they would be just like the creatures he despised. "NO!"_

_He broke free and charged. His body was weak, he knew, and the illusion he held upon himself will fade soon, but he didn't care, he had to get to his friends, he just had to._

_He knocked through their numbers and as fast as lightning grabbed Ron and Hermione's wrists. He felt the illusion fading now, but he didn't care, as long as he got them out. Seconds later, they were free from the hoard, and all three ran towards the castle. He stumbled slightly, the blood loss and exhaustion getting to him—_

Riku shot up, gasping for breath, eyes darting about the room.

'_What was that about,'_ the silver haired teen thought fearfully. _'That was too vivid to be just a nightmare…'_ he shuddered, remembering the Heartless and the feeling of dread and weakness. _'I don't get premonitions either,'_ green eyes narrowed as he continued on that strain of thought, _'and Voldemort shouldn't know about Heartless. He doesn't as far as I know, so it can't have been a sent dream through the forced connection by Dumbledore.' _A frown tugged at his pale lips, _'It was too vivid, and it couldn't be from Voldemort. I don't get premonitions, or more accurately, I haven't gotten premonitions in years.'_

Riku had once gotten premonitions, but they were back when he was five or six—a time that seemed so long ago—and were about things that didn't happen until he was ten and fifteen respectively. The first had been about Kairi's arrival, and he didn't really think much of it at the time he dreamt of that. The second one actually happened at the Door and was his last memory of seeing Sora before they were entirely separated.

He knew what marked them as visions after they had actually occurred (a thing which he realized after he remember his odd dreams those ten some years ago) was that the premonition usually became a repetitive dream. That almost ruled out this particular vivid dream as a premonition as he'd only had it just tonight. If it did reoccur then he needed to plan accordingly as it'd mean that the Heartless would come to this world.

'_And in consequence,'_ he thought with a frown, _'so might Sora if this world is not just behind the Door and merely just another amongst the stars. That wouldn't explain the time difference however, but it would explain why I can't find ousama. He might not be on this world at all.'_ That thought brought upon a wash of melancholy which he roughly shoved aside. Now wasn't the time for depressing thoughts on the possibility of never getting back to the islands. He'd deal with that emotional strain once he was well away from people.

Sighing Riku forced his tense muscles to relax, his heartbeat having come down from the erratic pace it was after waking up, before laying down on the bed again. Closing his eyes he thought of Sora and Kairi, the happy memories they shared, as he drifted off into sleep. His dreams weren't plagued by the frightening vivid one from before, but rather they were of his memories of before the thought of other worlds became so prominent in his mind.

His sleep was restful and unbroken for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**Definitions:**_

_**ousama - **King  
(Riku called King Mickey "ousama" in RE:CoM Reverse Rebirth; I thought it meant King when I heard it and so I looked it up. Low and behold it does mean King)_

_**kaa-san - **Mother  
(self explanatory, ne?)_

_Words in need of definitions only appear in speech/thought._

_

* * *

__A__lright, no doubt you've noticed what I've done so I'll just give you readers a brief explanation on what exactly is going down—doesn't mean I'm changing the KH, CoM, RR, or KH2 storylines from the way they already are. There are just a few differences; otherwise they pretty much happened as they did._

_The differences are so minor that to be honest the storyline hasn't changed more than a centimeter or something of the like._

_In other words everything that happened in KH2 still happened. Riku as Xehanort's Heartless—Riku and Sora fighting Xenmas—Riku helping Kairi—all that happened. The whole situation with Nobodies, Roxas, everything. It all happened._

_Same was the KH storyline, everything happened as it did._

_The difference lies in CoM RR. What that difference is, however, you will have to wait and see. It's actually revealed in the next chapter._

_Now to also go on—this story may be short, as in like no more than a little over ten chapters short, and that's because I have a vague idea of what I want to do. The whole thing mainly focuses on Riku and his struggle to overcome the guilt and self-loathing amongst other things. So this story isn't a hundred percent happy, but that doesn't mean it'll be a hundred percent depressing. It varies…fluctuates…constantly._

_Now, I **will** have a poll going on in my bio on this story once chapter two is posted. No it is not pairings; pairings in this are actually very minor. It's mostly a gen fic, though I do have Sokai in the background along with Kairiku and mentions of Soriku. Otherwise pairings aren't really touched upon. The poll will pretty much be self explanatory after you have read chapter two._

_This story, as of right now, is not finished. Don't plan on quick updates either._

_I'm sorry for the lack of updates for __**Art is a Bang!**__ but inspiration has currently run dry for that well of thought. I'm debating on what the next chapter of __**AiaB!**__ will be about at the moment—actually I'm trying to figure out WHAT __**AiaB!**__ next chapter will be about period as I have no idea what it will be about. I have no ideas what so ever. So again I'm sorry._

_As a final note: **Chapter Two** will be posted one week from today. I should have it up come __**Tuesday the 27th of May**__._

_Well, I'm signing off._

_TK  
__Twin Kats_


	2. Riku Replica

_Also, I'm saddened. I have __**NO REVIEWS**__ for this story. It breaks my heart, really. Although I would like to thank __**DarkKnightOfShadows**__ for the fav and I'd like to thank __**shadow64**__ for the alert. This chap is dedicated to you two._

_**Strength of the Heart  
**__**Riku Replica**_

Kairi let out a shout to Sora and Riku, having spotted the bottle that held a piece of rolled up paper with the King's seal. The two instantly jogged over as the red head picked up the bottle, uncorking it and pulling out the paper. Riku and Sora crowded around her as she unfurled the paper and began to read. The two boys read over her shoulder, wondering what news the King had for them now.

_Sora, Riku, Kairi,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health, and I would like to, yet again, thank you for all the help you have given in returning the world's to order and driving back both Heartless and Nobodies._

_However this letter isn't just one of thanks. I've been reviewing your adventures, Sora, and there are a few things that have been raising questions._

_First and foremost is that most of what happened a year ago is missing or doesn't add up. I know that Jimmeny can be a bit off sometimes but he's always good for recording things. This means someone must have tampered with the Journal, and is trying to keep some things hidden from us._

_Also the words 'Thank Naminé' are throwing me off a bit as well. Naminé…she was Kairi's Nobody, I know, but what needed to deserve her thanks? Riku, your help in this would be graciously appreciated. I know you had contact with Naminé when you were working with Ansem the Wise. Do you know what she was doing?_

_Those are the major worries concerning your adventures. Anything else has either already sorted itself out or is something that will sort itself out in a manner of time._

_Other than these concerns regarding your journey's I have nothing of great importance, though I do ask for you to visit Disney Castle to determine what is missing from the Journal and why. Let me know when you can get away and I'll send Donald and Goofy with a Gummi ship._

_I hope you are well, and I leave my best wishes to you._

_Mickey_

"Something's wrong with the Journal?" Sora said, surprised.

"Apparently so," Kairi said softly. "Who would want to cover up encountering you, though?" she questioned. "And what was it you needed to thank Naminé for anyway, Sora?"

"Couldn't you just ask Naminé?" Sora asked.

Kairi shook her head slowly, "Naminé hasn't spoken in a while."

Sora frowned and said, "Roxas is the same way," softly.

Both Kairi and Sora turned to Riku and asked, "So what did Naminé need thanking for?"

Riku looked at both Sora and Kairi for a minute. He hopped up on the tree branch and began to talk.

"After closing the door Sora didn't have a sure-fire way home yet," the silver haired teen said. "The King and I were trapped behind the door battling Heartless for a while so we didn't exactly have a means of escape either. I don't know exactly what happened, only what happened to me and what I was able to get out of Naminé before I left."

"Left where?" Kairi asked, frowning.

"I was trapped behind the door," Riku said, "but then I found an escape. It let me out in the basement of Castle Oblivion."

"Castle…Oblivion?" Sora muttered.

"Yeah," Riku said. "The place was under control of one of the Organization members, Marluxia I think was his name. Anyway, I had to go through all the lower floors until I reached the main floor. It was a bit annoying as I had to fight a few of the Organization members while fighting the darkness…" Riku shook his head but continued on. "To make things short one of the places I was taken to was Twilight Town before I could get to the main floor of the castle—it wasn't the real Twilight Town, just a copy. There I ran into Naminé in the basement of the run down mansion.

Naminé told me what happened with Sora. She was forced by Marluxia and Larxene to change Sora's heart." Sora's eyes went wide. "Naminé had this ability to affect the memories, the hearts, of those connected to Sora and Sora himself. She changed it so terribly that once she did get free she told Sora the truth and then put him to sleep so that she could re-chain the memories and his heart back to its original state. I left Oblivion shortly after that. I didn't join DiZ…Ansem the Wise…for a while. When I did he had Naminé in possession.

He told me for Sora to wake up and become whole that Roxas was needed, so I was sent out to search for Roxas and to bring him back. Roxas was knocked unconscious, Naminé bound his memories, and we placed him in the fake Twilight Town with fake memories while Naminé re-chained Sora's memories together. The whole process took a year. I guess what the Journal was saying 'Thank Naminé' for was that she was righting the wrongs and making Sora…well, Sora, again."

"How come I don't remember any of this?" Sora demanded, scowling.

"Because Sora," Riku explained, "in order for your memories to be back in order you had to forget the time Naminé disordered them, understand?"

Sora gave a small nod of compliance.

"So, when are you guys free enough to see the King?" Kairi asked, smiling. "We have break for school so far."

"My mom doesn't have anything planned," Riku shrugged.

"Same with my parents," Sora stated.

"Then as soon as possible?" Kairi replied. The boys nodded to her agreement and they quickly wrote a reply, stuffed it in the bottle, and threw it into the sea. "Hopefully it'll reach him," she said.

"Your message reached us, Kairi," Sora told her, smiling. Kairi gave him a brilliant smile at that.

"Well it's getting late," Kairi said, glancing up at the sky. Sora nodded and both jogged off. Riku stayed behind, watching them almost wistfully.

"You really had it all, Riku," the teen muttered, lying against the tree branch, eyes staring at the sky. "You really had it all…"

Green eyes slid shut as he replayed the memory that placed him in the position he was in now.

_Riku stared at the replica in shock._

"_If I defeat you I can be whole!" the replica yelled, a copy of Riku's Keyblade in its hand._

"_I won't be defeated so easily!" Riku shot back, regaining his bearings and summoning his own Keyblade—well, he attempted to at any rate. To his surprise the Keyblade didn't come and the replica attacked, knocking Riku against the gates._

"_You had it all," the replica said softly, eyes misted slightly. "You had it all and you let it all go. I don't want to be JUST a REPLICA! If that means I have to destroy you to be with them then so be it!" With tears in his eyes the replica brought his Keyblade down upon Riku._

_The scream of pain jolted the replica back and he watched as Riku collapsed, bleeding and eyes clouded in pain. He coughed up blood and tried to stand, but the wound was fatal, or near fatal at least. Riku's pain filled gaze met the replica's shocked and fearful gaze head on._

"…_you win," the real Riku coughed, more blood spattering the ground. "You win," he said weakly and regretfully._

_The replica was frozen at that statement._

"_I don't deserve them," Riku strained to say. "I don't deserve them any more. You have my memories; you know what I did to them…"_

"_No," the replica shook its head, trying to deny what Riku was telling them._

"_They'd be better off without me," Riku whispered. "Only problem is…they'd blame themselves if I die." The replica repeated the word 'no' over again, shaking his head, eyes wide. "So…since…you know everything I do," Riku coughed up more blood, "take care of them for me. Be there for them…I don't want them to be…hurt…any more…."_

"_No!" the replica yelled, dropping the Keyblade and racing towards the real Riku's fallen form. He couldn't heal him, he didn't have the power, but Naminé…Naminé could heal him. "You'll tell them this yourself," the replica said strongly. "You'll see them yourself. You'll live for them." He stood up and raced into the mansion to find Naminé._

_He found her in the basement, staring at Sora's sleeping form._

"_Naminé!" the replica cried, jerking the blonde haired girl to stare at him._

"_Riku lost…" she said sadly upon seeing the replica._

"_Naminé heal him!" the replica cried. "Please!"_

"_Why?" Naminé asked the replica, confused._

"_I…I won't take his place," the replica said. "I won't take his place! I won't take that cowards place! Just heal him!"_

_Naminé watched the replica sadly, knowing what he was truly feeling._

"_I'll heal him," she said, "but you have to do something in return."_

"_What?" the replica demanded._

"_You have to take his place—" the replica started to protest but Naminé continued onwards, "—until your powers end." The replica stared at her in shock. "I'm going to need your powers to help sustain him, and once he's healed enough that he can face them, you will fade away. Until then you need to stay with them and be Riku for them. No one can know you're the replica until its time. You have his memories; you know what he is like."_

_The replica stared at Naminé for a few more minutes before nodding his head in acquiescence._

"_Alright," he said, swallowing. "I'll do it."_

_Naminé gave him a smile and said, "Take me to him," before running after the replica._

_When they reached Riku he was almost unconscious. Naminé knelt beside him, ignoring the blood that was beginning to soak the ground. She could always get another clean dress afterwards anyway._

_Her hands glowed slightly as she held them over Riku, healing his wounds._

"_Who," Riku croaked out as she worked._

"_I'm Naminé," Naminé told him. "You're going to get a second chance, Riku. Don't waste it, onegai?"_

_Riku stared at her as she finished healing him. He was weak though, so very weak._

"_Why?" he asked weakly._

"_Everyone deserves a second chance," was all the blonde haired Nobody said. She motioned for the replica to come over, which he did slowly. She placed one hand over his and the other over Riku's. "Don't waste this second chance, okay?" Naminé told Riku. Riku gave a slow nod in reply. "Good. Now sleep, Riku. Sleep and gain your second chance…."_

_The silver haired teen fell unconscious and Naminé stood calmly as his body began to pool with shadows. He slowly fell into them before they disappeared entirely, Riku with them._

"_Where'd you—" the replica started._

"_You can't know," Naminé said, turning to face the replica. "Sora and Kairi will need to find him when the time is right. Now go!" she pointed out of Twilight Town. "Go and be who you are, Riku!"_

_The replica stared at her for a minute longer before nodding, saying a soft, "Thank you," and then racing away._

_Naminé just smiled sadly after him._

Riku sighed and reopened his eyes.

'_Not much longer,'_ he thought, raising one hand in front of his face. Wisps of shadows floated off it slowly, the hand fading slightly before returning to its solid state. _'Not much longer until I fade away entirely.'_

He slid off the branch and turned to stare at the sunset, one hand touching the bark as he watched the horizon fade from the hue of colors to black. He looked down at his other hand as small wisps of shadows floated off. It faded a bit and then returned solid once more.

He turned his head to gaze at the last rays of sunlight left the sky and said sadly, "Not much longer at all," to the air. He turned and left the little island.

…

_He stared in the mirror. DiZ had just told him that they needed Roxas for Sora to be whole. It made sense—Roxas was, after all, half of Sora, and thus half his power, but…but he couldn't. He couldn't go after Roxas—not to where he knew the teen would be, or close to where he'd be._

_He couldn't go after Roxas because he wasn't Riku._

_**Riku**__ was supposed to retrieve Roxas._

_**Riku**__ was supposed to be fighting so hard to return Sora back to normal._

_**Riku**__ was supposed to be here and __**he**__ was not __**Riku**__._

_There was a slight knock at the door and he turned sharply, surprised to see Naminé standing in the partially open door._

"_Can I come in?" the blonde Nobody asked softly. He just nodded dumbly and she stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her gently._

_They stood in silence. Finally he turned his head back towards the mirror, away from Naminé's knowing blue eyes._

_Naminé however didn't let it rest, and so she placed her hand carefully on his cloaked shoulder, her blue eyes staring into his green through the mirror._

_He averted his gaze quickly and the girl sighed._

"_Riku," she started and the teen jerked from her grasp._

"_Don't," he snarled, green eyes glaring heatedly at her._

"_You agreed," Naminé muttered softly, knowing that DiZ could hear her if she spoke any louder._

_His eyes narrowed as he replied in the same tone, "So?"_

"_You can't deceive yourself, can you," the blonde sighed sadly and green eyes bore into her, the answer already seen in their glance. He turned his head away after a second and Naminé looked down. She pulled the hand that had been behind her back to her front, fingering a small black cloth in her grasp._

"_What is that?" he asked, curious._

_Naminé looked up from the cloth and stared searchingly at his face before saying softly, "A blindfold…for you to hide beneath."_

_He was generally surprised, his eyes widening considerably, as he asked on how it would work exactly. Him being blinded didn't really lead to good things considering he needed to see to do everyday things._

"_Use your powers," Naminé replied softly. "Use the darkness to see and not your eyes."_

_He stared at the blindfold that Naminé now held out towards him contemplatively. After a few seconds of silence he took it from her hands and wrapped it around his head, covering the green eyes that refused to let him be deceived._

"_Good luck…Riku," Naminé murmured sadly and left the room after he had the blindfold on._

_Riku smiled thankfully after her._

…

Riku opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling of his room sadly. He wore that blindfold for the duration of the year to re-chain Sora's memories, and afterwards. He wouldn't have taken it off if it weren't for Sora. The teen would've been suspicious of him if he kept the blindfold on, and suspicion was something he wanted to avoid until he had no choice.

"_Time is almost up,"_ a familiar voice said from his doorway.

Riku tilted his head to view the older Naminé in slight confusion.

"How come you're not with Kairi?" he asked the slightly faded form of the blonde Nobody.

"_I can separate if there is a need,"_ Naminé stated. _"Still, your time is almost up. They should know before you entirely disappear."_

"Not as easy as it sounds," Riku shot back to the Nobody. "It's not something I can just bring up randomly in a conversation as you very well know. I mean I can't say, 'oh yeah, by the way I'm just a replica of Riku; it's kind of a long story but to put it shortly I kicked Riku's ass, felt guilty, and now he's somewhere amongst the stars healing—why am I telling you this now is simple, you see I'll be fading away in a few days so…' in the middle of lunch."

Naminé giggled slightly. She said, _"True, but you can call them out to the island to tell them the truth. They deserve to know and you really don't have much time…"_ she trailed off as wisps of shadows floated off his entire arm, the arm fading slightly before becoming solid again.

Riku stared at the arm dispassionately as he said dully, "I know I don't have much longer."

"_You will tell them? Before the time is up?"_ Naminé questioned; she stared at him worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll tell them," Riku sighed.

"_When?"_ Naminé demanded.

"Tomorrow," Riku reluctantly stated.

Naminé nodded and said, _"Okay."_ She turned to leave but paused. After a second she stated, _"Thank you…"_ sadly and disappeared.

Riku sighed and glanced at his other arm, the process of wisps of shadows floating off, it fading slightly before becoming solid, repeated as he gazed at it.

"Yeah," he said bitterly, "I'll tell them…after all, I'm just a replica. Nothing can beat the true thing…nothing…."

…

_Okay, this is where chapter two ends. Chapter three is non-existent at this point in time; this is partially because I'm not too sure what it'll be about. I know chapter three surrounds Riku in the HP 'verse, that much I do know, however I don't know what it'll be about at this moment in time._

_Now, as I said in chapter one I have a __**poll**__ that I'm starting with this chapter and will continue on until chapter five for the simple fact that the decisions that poll gives will decide what happens in chapter six and the chapters focusing on Sora and the gang thereafter._

_My __**poll**__ is in my __**bio**__. Please go there to respond; __**DO NOT**__ respond with an answer as a review, though I do want reviews, just not reviews saying your choice in the poll, understand?_

_Okay, so my __**poll**__ is revolving around the fact that __**Riku**__ is out there (in HP 'verse) and that the __**Replica**__ shall be disappearing soon, so Sora, Kairi, and the rest have to find him. I'll list the choices here, but vote on the actual poll in my bio._

_**Gravitation  
**__**Devil May Cry – **__knowledge of the game doesn't matter  
__**D.N.Angel  
**__**Naruto – **__this will be after Time Skip  
__**Sailor Moon – **__this will take place after stars  
__**Other **__(your world of choice, post it in the forum this option links to but don't forget to select this option)  
__**None – **__this means Sora's adventures shall not be posted as a chapter at all_

_Also, I'm saddened. I have __**NO REVIEWS**__ for this story. It breaks my heart, really._

_Although I would like to thank __**DarkKnightOfShadows**__ for the fav and I'd like to thank __**shadow64**__ for the alert._

_Still, please, __**review**__._

_Thank you for your vote; it will help me in the long run._

_TK  
__Twin Kats_


	3. Stressing Issues

_/ It played out like it was on a bad television set; / "Now is not the time." / no content has changed within the story; review the **author note** for further info /_

_**Strength of the Heart  
**__**Stressing Issues**_

"Ron, I'm worried," Hermione said softly; they had just gotten back from getting their school supplies and Harry had retreated upstairs.

"'Bout what?" Ron asked as he surveyed the chess board. "Rook to B5," he stated and the rook moved.

Charlie--who had been given time off from the reserve after getting a rather nasty burn--frowned before saying, "Knight to B5." Ron's rook was no more.

"About Harry," Hermione said as Ron commanded his Knight to B5 thus destroying Charlie's remaining Knight.

"Rook to B4," Charlie called out.

"Haven't you noticed anything different with him lately, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Knight to C7," Ron said to the board before responding to Hermione's question. "I dunno; he has--Knight to D2!" Ron called while Charlie looked rather smug having moved his King to take out Ron's other Knight. Charlie moved his King back and Ron called, "Bishop to A3!"

"That's what I mean!" Hermione cried.

"Frankly I don't get it, Hermione," Charlie spoke up as he frowned contemplatively at the board. "Harry's been socializing with you; he appears fine to me."

"That's the thing!" Hermione said exasperatedly. "Harry _appears_ fine!"

"So? Harry's okay," Ron said as Charlie decided to move is Rook out of harms way. With a slightly incensed growl Ron commanded, "Bishop to B2!"

"But Ron don't you think that Harry should--"

"Hermione I think you should let it rest," Charlie said. "Bishop to H4."

"Sirius just _died!_" Hermione finally shouted. She blushed, suddenly realizing that Harry might have heard her.

"What's the problem then?" Ron asked. "Harry's okay; that's good, right? Pawn to C3."

"Rook to D2," Charlie said almost instantly afterwards.

"Don't you--" Hermione started but Ron interrupted.

"King to D2; Hermione he's _happy_. It's a good thing he's not depressed so let it go, will you?"

"Bishop to G5; check," Charlie called and Hermione sighed.

"I guess..." she trailed off.

"King to D1," Ron said almost instantly after Charlie called his move.

"Queen to D4; check."

"Pawn to D4!" Ron called and grinned as Charlie cursed.

"But he's been really tired these past few days," Hermione frowned. "You don't think he's having nightmare's do you?"

"Queen to B8; checkmate!" Ron called happily after having taken out Charlie's Pawn and Bishop before moving his Queen in. Charlie cursed in response.

"You're way too good at this you bloody wanker," he grumbled.

"Why do you think I've given up on playing him?" Bill called out from a corner; he glanced at the board and whistled. "He took out all of your big pieces."

"You never stood a chance," Hermione said with a sigh.

Charlie scowled.

* * *

_It played out like it was on a bad television set; the scene kept fizzing and the voices were crisp one minute and distorted the next. Sora was sitting on the tree humming slightly and tossing rocks out into the ocean. He was waiting for something Riku noted._

_"Sora!" Riku turned to see Kairi racing across the bridge. Sora looked up and hopped off the tree._

_"Hey Kairi," he replied and Kairi came to a stop before him._

_"Do you know why Riku called us here?" Kairi asked, curious._

_"No...I was wondering why myself," Sora frowned. "He's not here yet though."_

_**"I'm right here!"**__ Riku called but they couldn't hear him; it was almost as if he wasn't there to begin with._

_"Sora! Kairi!" Riku turned sharply only to see himself come racing to a stop before his two best friends._

_**'What's going on?' **__Riku thought with a frown. __**'How can that be me? I'm right here!'**_

_"Riku!" Sora grinned. "What took you so long?"_

_The second Riku smiled, although it seemed somewhat strained._

_"Had trouble getting away from my kaa-san," he replied as he leaned against the tree._

_**"Sora!" **__Riku yelled, trying to get his friends attention. __**"Sora that's not me!"**_

_"Oh?" Sora blinked and Riku nodded. The silver haired teen almost started to explain why but Kairi interrupted him._

_"Why'd you call us here, Riku? Did you get a message from Mickey-ousama?"_

_**"Kairi that isn't me!"**__ Riku yelled. __**"Get away from him! That's not me!"**_

_"No," Riku shook his head. "I..."_

_**'What's going on?! Can't they see me standing here?!'**__ Riku thought._

_"Riku?" Sora and Kairi asked at the same time; the second Riku raised his head and froze._

_Green eyes met identical green eyes; one set wide in surprise._

_Suddenly Riku felt a hand on his shoulder and the previous bad signal like quality had grew worse; he could barely see anything now and he could no longer hear their voices. He turned sharply and Destiny Islands disappeared; the world snapping to black as if the signal had been finally cut. The last thing he noticed before losing all awareness was blond hair, Kairi's blue eyes, and a single sentence._

**"Now is not the time."**

* * *

Riku awoke slowly and blinked green eyes hazily at the wall. Pounding footsteps jerked him the rest of the way awake and he quickly applied the glamour that had fallen off sometime during his nap. It was just in time too as the door opened.

"Harry?" Ron's head poked around the side of the door.

"Yeah?" Riku yawned slightly.

"Dinner's ready mate," Ron said. "You'd better come down now before it's all gone."

Riku's lips twitched slightly as he said, "Because of your bottomless pit of a stomach."

"Oi! I'm a growing boy!" Ron shouted indignantly.

"Sure Ron," Riku laughed.

"That's it; see if I save you anything!" Ron growled, although a smile was on his lips as well. He left the room and Riku could hear his footsteps pounding down the stairs.

Heaving a sigh Riku pulled himself out of the bed, running his hands through his hair in mild frustration before pulling on a shirt.

"That's the tenth time," he muttered as he stepped out into the hallway.

It was the tenth time he'd awoken to seeing a flash of blond hair, Kairi's blue eyes, and that single sentence.

_"Now is not the time."_

* * *

_"Do you think his gift will cause problems?"_

_"No, Roxas."_

* * *

At dinner Hermione noted Harry was much more quiet than usual. His face seemed set in a permanent frown and he didn't eat, only pushing his food around. It took all her self-restraint to bite her tongue and keep from asking; she knew the answer he'd give anyway, no matter how far from the truth it might be.

A curse rang out from the kitchen suddenly and Hermione's musing where cut short. As one those at the table turned towards the kitchen door; Remus stepped through, one of his fingers in his mouth and a cup in his other hand. The were didn't seem to notice the looks as he walked over towards Harry and set down the steaming mug.

"Here," Remus muttered, pulling his finger from his mouth. Harry raised his gaze inquiringly. Remus bent down and whispered something into the teens ear which caused Harry to nod and smile somewhat thankfully.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed in a mixture of confusion and concern.

"I'm not your professor anymore so call me Remus," Remus stated and then waved off the concern with, "I'm fine." Sending a smile to everyone the sandy blond turned to leave saying, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go find some burn cream." He paused to stare pointedly at Harry. To Hermione it seemed as if an entire conversation passed by in that stare before Remus left with a smile.

Something odd was definitely going on, and it appeared as if Hermione was the only one who noticed it.

She didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

When Remus had set the steaming mug of hot chocolate before him Riku had been a mite confused. What the elder said a second later had cleared that up right away.

"You could definitely use that, it'll help in calming your mind. Besides Hermione's getting worried."

Riku smiled thankfully back as a response. He needed something to calm him, and potions weren't the best idea in his mind. His body was used to different potions than the ones here, and different magic than the types these wizards were taught. It was a pain enough having to struggle through the classes, the work harder for him because of the difference in magic, never mind the trouble Pomfrey went through trying to find the right combination of potions to give the desired effect _one_ potion would have!

Sometimes he wished there were a few Hi Potions on this world, or that he could summon his keyblade to cast Cure.

That was another thing that had started bothering him lately, right alongside the unusual dreams. For some reason, no matter how hard he tried or concentrated, he couldn't summon Way to the Dawn. It unsettled him, the thought of the keyblade leaving him. The fact that Riku couldn't summon it only seemed to be proof that Xehanort had destroyed any of the good that was left in him.

That couldn't be right though, could it? He couldn't truly have lost all of his light, could he?

The smell of chocolate pulled Riku from the depressing and chaotic thoughts, reminding him of what Remus had said.

_'If one thing doesn't change between worlds,'_ Riku thought, sipping the drink to find it had cooled enough that he wouldn't burn his tongue, _'it's most definitely the fact that chocolate can cheer up and calm a person.'_

The disguised silver haired teen swallowed the rest of the mug and stood. He quickly cleared his spot at the table and left the room; he didn't say anything to Ron and Hermione, something he knew would only increase the brown haired girl's worry, but he'd deal with all that later, once he sorted out just _what_ exactly was going on.

* * *

Remus raised his head when the door to Sirius' room opened and Harry stepped in. The werewolf nodded to a spot beside Buckbeak. Shutting the door Harry moved and sat down, not even taking the formalities with the Hippogriff. Buckbeak didn't seem to mind anyway, as he bowed his head right before Harry sat down.

Once Harry was seated Remus pointed his wand to the door and shot of several rigged privacy spells at it. The spells were rigged to several other spells that were more common for pranks. Remus and Sirius had told Harry once, when he first arrived at Grimmuald Place, that the Marauders had created the spells to stop eavesdroppers when they were planning their next prank.

The minute Remus finished casting Harry let the glamour drop and Riku groaned slightly, running his hand through his hair as he fell back onto the straw that served as Buckbeak's bed.

"I'm guessing whatever it is that has you so worked up has nothing to do with Harry Potter," Remus commented dryly.

"Two points," Riku muttered.

_"Care to share what exactly those are?" _a slightly ehcoed voice resounded through the room before a ghostly Sirius appeared.

"I quite agree with Padfoot," Remus said with a small smile, "ignoring the fact that he has decided to come back and haunt us till the end of our days."

_"Moony how could you! You wound me, right here,"_ Sirius cried, patting his chest.

Riku rolled his eyes slightly with a muttered, "You're worse that Wakka and Tidus sometimes."

_"Two people from the Islands?"_ Sirius asked.

"Two annoying self-imposed friends is more like it," Riku replied. "Then again Wakka and Tidus can't even compete with Sora on the childish front."

Remus and Sirius just snickered slightly at that.

"Although it's rather nice to hear you speak about your friends without the sombre mood," Remus said, "I would still like to know what has you worked up."

Riku sighed and pulled himself up to sit against the wall.

"I can't summon Way to the Dawn," the silver haired teen said plainly.

_"You lost me,"_ Sirius said as Remus' brow furrowed.

"Your...keyblade, was it?" Remus asked. Riku nodded.

"My keyblade is known as Way to the Dawn," Riku stated. "Each world has their own keyblade fashioned after the 'heart' of the world. Each of the world's keyblade's have their own special...accessories I guess you could say. They give us a boost, depending on the keyblade's, and the world it originates from, specialty."

_"Riiiight,"_ Sirius drawled out.

"Could it be that the world that--" Remus started but Riku cut him off.

"Way to the Dawn is not a keyblade of a world," the teen explained. "Way to the Dawn is _mine_ in every sense. It represents me; like how Sora has his own unique keyblade...although I don't know what it is. He hadn't awakened it."

_"Why do you have a keyblade then and no one else?"_ Sirius asked, slowly getting the concept.

"Because I'm a Keyblade Master. The 'keyblade' can be considered an entity if you want to look at it technically. It chooses certain people it finds worthy to wield it's strength. I still don't really get why it chose me alongside Sora," Riku shook his head. "Sora's a better candidate in my opinion."

_"So...what's the problem then?"_ Sirius frowned.

"I can't summon my keyblade," the teen's voice started to sound strained. "It's a part of me, something I've always known was there just not _what_ it was, but now it won't come." Riku shook his head slightly, ridding the thoughts away. "Anyway," he said, "I need Way to the Dawn to locate just _where_ you're body has gone off to."

_"Oh...so __**that's**__ what you're talking about!"_ Sirius interrupted. _"The thing you said can find me; I thought it was just a key that could, I dunno, make a door."_

Riku snorted and said, "What part of key_blade_ did you miss?"

_"The blade?"_ Sirius said sheepishly.

"Score one for inanimate!" Remus chuckled and Sirius pouted. Remus' face hardened a second later and asked, "The other thing? I can understand that not being able to summon Way to the Dawn could be stressing you, but it's not all there is."

Riku paused and then looked down at his lap, a frown on his face.

"I'm...somewhat like a seer," Riku said slowly. "I didn't really understand that...not until ousama and I got locked behind the door." Remus and Sirius remained quiet, silently urging the teen to continue. "When I sleep I can sometimes get a premonition of a future event. They premonition comes in the form of a repetitive dream." Riku's brow furrowed slightly as he continued. "I've had the same dream for ten days now," he said. "The thing is..." Riku raised his head as he stated, "someone's stopping me from remembering the dream."

* * *

_**Definitions:**_

_**ousama **__- King  
__(Riku called King Mickey "ousama" in RE:CoM Reverse Rebirth; I thought it meant King when I heard it so I looked it up. Low and behold it does mean King)_

_**kaa-san**__ - Mother  
__(self explanatory, ne?)_

_Words in need of definitions only appear in speach/thought._

_

* * *

__Well here it is, the third chapter to Strength of the Heart. I finally found a way to get it out like I wanted. There was more Hermione (with a bit of Ron) thrown in than Riku, and Riku probably doesn't appear much like I've portrayed him already, but as I said this had more Hermione than Riku._

_Meh, things are a bit hectic; I've got school to focus on now but...I'm a bit in the dark about it. I can't contact anyone because I don't have a __**way**__ to contact so...I went and wrote my frustrations out._

_I hope you all enjoyed, and I certainly enjoyed the reviews I got. I feel so much more loved now! And my poll! It's got 17 voters 8D! I'm still keeping it up until the fifth chapter. The fourth one should come a mite easier since I __**know**__ how that one's going to go exactly._

_**ADDED NOTE AS OF 11:49 PM WEDNESDAY THE 10th: **Chapter Four is **complete**! It shall be posted on **Wednesday** **the 17th** of next week. Expect an interesting chapter XD_

_If you hadn't guessed I'm kinda trading off the focus every other chapter. Eventually that'll stop, but judging from the poll results thus far...it might be a while longer still O.o_

_Now for other random facts stuffs..._

_**Beautiful Lie**__ is...well I have to find a song to pull the inspiration bunny back from its corner of woe due to the arrival of school, and let me tell you that is not an easy thing to do for if I happen to __**find**__ a song that tickles my inspiration bunny...well it might end up tickling a different bunny than the intended._

_Which has spawned my video...hmm, I should work on that...deadline's sunday..._

_As for __**AiaB!**__ ...it's in the same spot where it last was, sorry. It looks like that one's going to be on hold for a long while. I actually was planning a plot for it too...oh well._

_Tata for now!_

_TK  
__Twin Kats_


	4. Deadly Confessions

/ "No..." Sora shook his head. "It's not true...it can't be!" / _"Welcome back...Kadaj." _/  
_Dedicated to **Blades of Silver**; reasons are in the **AN**_

_**Strength of the Heart  
**__**Deadly Confessions**_

"Just a replica..." Riku whispered sadly, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He let out a soft, bitter laugh before pulling himself out of the bathroom.

"Riku! Breakfast!"

Forcing himself to fall into the routine of _Let's Pretend We're Riku!_ Riku smiled, the depressing thoughts of his existence fading for the time being.

"Coming kaa-san!" Riku called back and quickly jogged down the stairs. He stepped into the kitchen to see his mother--Riku's mother--finish setting the table. "Smells good," Riku said with a small smile.

"You're brothers are coming home today," Riku's mother said and Riku stilled. Hazel eyes immediately spotted the movement and the brown haired woman asked and in a worried tone. "Riku?"

Riku jerked and forced a smile, "Nii-san?" he asked. "That's nice..."

"Riku?" Riku's mother frowned slightly. "What's wrong Riku?"

Riku looked down at the food on the table and suddenly found himself not hungry.

"Nothing," he mumbled in reply instead. "I...I'm going for a walk." With that said Riku turned around and headed out of the kitchen, pulling on his shoes almost mechanically. After a brief pause Riku turned and grabbed the cell phone that sat on the table in the hallway. He then darted out of the house, the door slamming behind him.

...

Riku ran down to the beach, taking a boat over to the island Kairi, Sora, and the real Riku used to play on all the time, before secreting himself up in one of the tree houses. He stayed in the shadows, watching the world outside but trying not to let them see him.

"Nii-san..." the replica mumbled with a frown.

_"Riku?"_

Then silver haired teen's head jerked up, surprised to see Naminé standing beside him. The apparition of the Nobody had one hand on the wooden wall, blue eyes staring concerned in his direction. Riku turned his head away almost instantly after seeing her.

_"Riku, what's wrong?"_ Naminé asked.

"Did you know about..." Riku started before falling silent.

_"Riku what's wrong?"_ Naminé questioned, worry clouding her tone much to Riku's surprise.

"...nii-san," Riku mumbled perplexedly after a moment of silence.

_"Nii-san?"_ Naminé replied.

"He's...coming home...today," Riku said hesitantly, almost questioningly, and Naminé's eyes widened.

_"Oh,"_ she whispered and within seconds Riku found himself within the embrace of a person who didn't exist. _"Oh Riku...I...I'm sorry."_ Small tears actually began to pool at her eyes and, after a few seconds of staring dumbly at the see-through girl who had her arms around his neck, Riku tentatively hugged her back, surprised to find her body felt solid, and warm.

"Naminé...it was a possibility unaccounted for," the replica mumbled.

_"But..."_

"Just forget it, okay?" the teen asked, almost pleadingly, and Naminé pulled back reluctantly. As she did so his torso and arms began to fade away slightly before returning to the state they were in originally.

Naminé bit her lip as she moved to sit beside Riku instead of on him. After a few seconds she opened her mouth but closed it once she saw that the replica had the phone out and was calling Sora.

_"Moshi moshi...?"_ Sora's voice wafted over the phone with a drawn out yawn.

"You're still asleep?" Riku asked with a slight laugh.

_"...nani?"_ Sora mumbled. _"Riku? Izza you?"_

"Yes it's me," Riku chuckled, rolling his eyes, a slight smile on his lips.

_"Why're you callin s'early..." _Sora asked sleepily.

"Sora it's noon," Riku pointed out.

_"Still s'early,"_ Sora yawned.

Riku rolled his eyes and asked as the smile turned to a smirk, "It's too early?"

_"See? Knew you'd see i' m'way," _Sora stated sluggishly.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to get a bucket of the ocean water to dump on your head. Maybe some crabs to go with it...?" Riku drawled out, the smirk turning into a full blown grin.

_"I'm up! I'm up!"_ Sora yelped and Riku could hear a crash and then the brunette curse. Faintly he could hear Sora's mom reprimanding him for his language. _"Sorry kaa-san!"_ Sora called back and it sounded as if he fumbled for the phone for a minute. _"Sooooo, what'dya want, Riku?"_

"Meet me at the island," Riku said with a teasing laugh.

_"Huh? What do you--"_

Riku didn't wait for Sora to finish that sentence, instead he hung the phone up.

_"Nami?"_ a sleepy mumble came from behind Riku and Naminé. Riku turned and almost laughed again while Naminé giggled openly. _"Why'm I up?"_ Blue eyes blinked sleepily as a hand came to cover a yawn, the other hand holding a faded teddy bear to his chest against light red--_pink_--pajama's.

_"It sounded like Sora fell off the bed,"_ Naminé said, still giggling slightly.

_"Huh? So that's why my ass hurts..."_ Roxas mumbled, dropping down beside Naminé. He yawned slightly before saying, _"I thought Axel visited again..."_

Riku couldn't help it, he began to laugh uproariously, clutching his stomach tightly. Roxas woke up fully almost instantly after that and turned a bright shade of red.

_"Oh man,"_ the blonde muttered, _"I so did not mean to say that."_

Riku just laughed, and said, "I gathered that much!" before falling once more into hysterics.

Naminé shook her head and decided to pull the teen back to the task at hand. _"Riku? You still need to call Kairi."_

Riku stilled, all laughter leaving at the gentle reminder of the upcoming confession. Swallowing slightly he picked the cell phone back up and dialed Kairi's number. She was already awake, testament to the fact that Naminé was up and cheerful as always.

_"Moshi moshi?"_

"Hey Kairi," Riku said with a slightly sadder smile this time.

_"Riku!"_ Kairi cried hyperactively. _"What's up?"_

"Can you meet me at the island? Sora's already on his way," Riku said.

_"Huh? Sure,"_ Kairi replied. _"I'll be there soon!"_

With that the phone hung up and Riku returned to staring out at the ocean from the shadows. He never noticed when Naminé and Roxas disappeared, too lost in thought.

...

_"It's tearing him up."_

_"I know..."_

_"Are you going to continue anyway?"_

_"..."_

_"Well?"_

_"...he's become his own person."_

_"Like Axel..."_

_"Yes. Like Axel."_

...

It didn't take long for Sora and Kairi to reach the island, Sora being first thanks to the joking threat of ocean water and crabs being dumped on his bed with him still in it. Kairi arrived shortly after and greeted Sora with a curious grin.

"Do you know why Riku called us here?" she asked, curious.

"No...I was wondering why myself," Sora replied with a frown. "He's not here yet though." _'Stupid bastard went and threatened me to get up and __**he's**__ not here!'_ Sora thought vehemently.

_**'Kick his ass for me, will you?'**_

Sora blinked, and any reply he would've given to Roxas (why the other started talking again, let alone _asking_ for Sora to beat the crap out of Riku, was completely lost to him) was cut short by the arrival of the threaten-er/threatened.

"Sora! Kairi!" Riku called and came to a stop before them.

Sora grinned, and Riku could faintly feel a sense of foreboding in that grin, as he said, "Riku! What took you so long?"

Riku smiled in response, although the action looked more forced than not, and replied as he leaned against the tree, "Had trouble getting away from my kaa-san."

_'Which is technically true...'_ the replica thought. _'If you consider the darkness my being is fading into my kaa-san...'_

"Oh?" Sora blinked and Riku gave a nod in reply. He opened his mouth to explain but Kairi interrupted, the air around them filling her with worry much to her confusion.

"Why'd you call us here, Riku?" she asked. "Did you get a message from Mickey-ousama?"

"No, I..." Riku started and then froze. He swore he heard the real Riku yelling to Kairi.

"Riku?" Sora and Kairi asked at the same time worriedly. Riku raised his head and found his gaze captured in identical green eyes. His eyes widened in shock.

_'He's not supposed to be able to see me...or see __**them**__,'_ the replica thought, a swell of panic rising before fading as Naminé wavered into existence beside the real Riku and mouthed.

'Relax.'

The blonde haired Nobody placed a gentle hand on the teen's shoulder and within seconds the real Riku wavered and then completely disappeared, Naminé with him.

Sora and Kairi glanced at Riku and then at the spot he was staring at before asking as one worriedly, "Riku? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Riku shook his head before saying, "No, I'm fine. I just got lost in thought there." He smiled at them again, although it was obviously forced.

"Riku..." Sora started but Riku shook his head.

"There's...there's some things I need to tell you," Riku said and shifted nervously.

"Tell us?" Kairi asked, confused.

"Yes," Riku nodded. "It has to do with...what happened in Oblivion."

Sora frowned and said, "But I don't even remember that..."

Riku nodded slightly as he said, "I know; I told you that in order for you to be...Sora again you had to forget what happened there...but I didn't tell you what happened to me."

"Yes you did," Kairi interrupted and Riku blinked at her in surprise. "You said you appeared in the basement and had to go through the lower floors before you reached the outside."

Riku stared at her and then shook his head slightly. His voice almost cracked as he said, "That's...what happened to Riku, but...not what happened to me."

"I don't get it," Sora replied, a frown on his face and his eyes openly displaying his confusion.

The replica watched them both and suddenly he found he couldn't get the words out. His voice just wouldn't work.

It was then that Naminé reappeared and, taking one glance from behind Sora and Kairi, closed her eyes.

_"You need to tell them,"_ she said, bringing their attention to her. _"There's not much time left..."_

"Naminé?" Kairi questioned. "How--"

Roxas wavered into existence beside her causing Sora to blink in surprise and confusion.

_"We're able to appear outside for little periods of time,"_ Roxas said. _"The longest we can stay out is when you're awake. No one but those who bear a keyblade, or have the power to bear one, can see us."_

_"Roxas that's enough,"_ Naminé interrupted. _"There's not much time left."_

Roxas glanced at her but nodded, and then caught Riku's gaze. Holding it steadily he said, _"Tell them; it is not our place."_

Both Naminé and Roxas disappeared, forcing Sora and Kairi to turn back to Riku questioningly.

"Riku what's--" Sora started, his eye's wide and his mouth set in a frown, but the Replica stopped him.

"That's just it," he said. "I'm not Riku...I'm just a replica made by the Organization." He turned his gaze downwards and whispered sadly. "Just a replica..." as Sora stared at him, his face a mixture of betrayal and disbelief.

"No..." Sora shook his head. "It's not true...it can't be!"

Kairi however knew his words to be truth and just stared at him warily.

"It's not true!" Sora yelled. "You're Riku! You're my best friend! You've always been there for me! When the kids teased me to even stopping Xenmas! You're Riku! You're not a--" the words died however the minute Riku's form faded. It returned back to being solid shortly afterwards, although wisps of shadows slowly floated away from him.

"I'm a replica," the replica repeated. "and...I'm fading away."

"But..." Sora stared and then sat heavily down on the ground. "This makes no sense..."

"Why are you here?" Kairi demanded and the replica replied in the same, soft, defeated tone.

"I was made by Vexen to combat Sora in Oblivion; however they had Naminé give me fake memories. She stopped me from hurting Sora...and while I was incapacitated she replaced the fake memories, the same one's she had given Sora, with the memories of Riku. Axel found me afterwards, when I knew that I was a replica, and used my new-found knowledge against me.

He said that I could become a new person if I had enough power to beat Riku; I know now that I can't be my own person and that Axel was only sending me to my death; to get rid of any evidence of what happened in Oblivion. However I went anyways and confronted Riku outside of the mansion in Twilight Town.

He...lost," the replica stated softly. "He couldn't summon Way to the Dawn, I saw him try...and..."

"Riku's not dead!" Sora yelled, jumping to his feet.

The replica jerked before shouting, "No he's not! He's out amongst the stars healing!" Sora stepped back and Kairi watched the replica with calculating eyes. "I attacked him, I won, but I didn't like it! It wasn't what I wanted! I didn't want to be Riku! I never did! He had everything and he threw it away!" the replica suddenly found himself at the end of Oblivion.

"Riku didn't throw everything away," Sora stated, shoulders shaking in anger. "Riku wouldn't."

"Then why did he tell me to live out his life?" Riku shot back. "Why did he say that he could never face you? He's a coward!"

"Riku's not a COWARD!" Sora yelled and lashed out with Oblivion. The replica quickly summoned his keyblade; neither Sora nor he noticed that it wasn't Way to the Dawn, nor that it didn't resemble a keyblade. He too worried in trying to keep himself alive enough to finish Riku's healing, and Sora too angry to care.

_"STOP IT!"_

Riku found himself frozen to the spot, green eyes wide, Naminé standing off to the side, her hands clenched into fists and her eyes filled with angry tears. It was so reminiscent of when Naminé had originally stopped him only this time he was defending but now...now he couldn't move, couldn't block. Now he had no way of keeping himself alive from Sora's wrath.

What he couldn't see was that Roxas was standing in front of Sora, blocking Oblivion with Oathkeeper, and keeping Sora away from him.

"Roxas!" Sora cried, feeling betrayed.

_"Shut up you dolt and get control of yourself!"_ Roxas snapped. _"I can feel everything you feel plus my own! He __**needs**__ to be alive right now or Riku will never fully heal!"_

"Riku won't heal...?" Sora asked slowly.

_"Let him finish explaining,"_ Roxas growled. _"Don't attack him; despite being created by Vexen he still has feelings and this hurts him more than you can imagine."_

"How could this hurt him?" Kairi asked and Naminé released the replica, allowing him to speak.

"Because I'm not Riku," the replica whispered. "Riku should be here. Riku should have been searching for Roxas. Riku should have been fighting the Organization. He wasn't though; he couldn't, so I had to."

"Where's Riku?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know," the replica shook his head. "After I hurt him and he told me to live his life I ran to Naminé. I begged her to heal him; she agreed and in turn I had to be Riku until he was healed. Then Nami sent him somewhere; she didn't tell me where."

_"I sent him to heal,"_ Naminé said softly. _"Xehanort's heartless did more damage than I could heal, not with having to chain Sora's memories back together. So I tied his existence,"_ Naminé nodded to the replica, _"to Riku. Once he fades away the healing should be complete; all you have to do is search among the stars."_ Sora opened his mouth to object but Roxas kicked in.

_"If you really want Riku back then you need to find him with no help from Nami, Repliku, or myself,"_ Roxas interrupted. _"Repliku's end only means that he's healed from the damage Xehenort's heartless did; that doesn't mean Riku's completely healed. It's how strong your want to find him is that will do the rest."_

"How do you know all of this?" Sora questioned and Roxas' lips twitched slightly.

_"You're my heart,"_ Roxas stated. _"Naminé, for being Kairi's Nobody, can affect the hearts of those close to __**you**__. As such, after I gave up my life to be whole, Naminé was able to affect __**me**__ since I now resided in you. Beforehand she could only speak from inside the digital world I was forced to live in by DiZ, and since DiZ didn't know, since __**no one**__ knew, she couldn't do anything."_

_"Roxas knows because Roxas needed to know," _Naminé said. _"I can't explain why, but because I can affect those close to you, they can affect me."_

"I don't get how that makes Roxas needing to know," Kairi told her Nobody.

_"Riku's special,"_ Naminé shrugged. _"More special than anyone really realizes, just like you two are more special that anyone realizes. That is all I can say; not until you learn more for yourself."_

A bit disturbed that they couldn't be told something that was obviously vitally important to them Sora and Kairi nodded in acknowledgment anyway. Roxas and Naminé were Sora and Kairi to an extent, as such Sora and Kairi knew that they can't beat their own stubbornness.

Feeling the tension lessen, and noting that Sora wouldn't attempt any more life-threatening moves against the replica, Roxas stepped back and released Oathkeeper. Sora likewise released Oblivion.

A shocked cry drew their attention to the replica shortly afterwards. Two sets of eyes widened at where the replica stood; the former wisps of shadows now appeared as floating tendrils that disappeared shortly after appearing, and as they faded the replica changed.

What was previously messy silver hair straightened, and then shortened. The former emeralds faded to a paler green, but no less vibrant, and Riku's lithe form became thinner, more feminine in appearance. His face became rounder, younger. He still wore the clothes Riku wore, though they were a little big for his new body shape.

"N-Nami? Wh-What's happening?" the replica asked fearfully as the last of the shadows disappeared, leaving an entirely new person standing there.

Naminé said one sentence with a soft smile.

_"Welcome back...Kadaj."_

...

_**Definitions:**_

_**kaa-san**__ - Mother_

_(self explanatory)_

_**nii-san**__ - Big Brother  
(self explanatory)_

_**moshi moshi **__- Hello_

_(over the phone)_

_**nani**__ - What?  
(pretty much self explanatory...there are various other ways to express "what" than just the word alone)_

_**ousama**__ - King  
(Riku called King Mickey "ousama" in RE:CoM Reverse Rebirth; I thought it meant King when I heard it so I looked it up. Low and behold it does mean King)_

_**repliku**__ - Replica Riku  
(on the spot made-up; it was getting annoying reffering to him as "the replica" when the characters were speaking and calling him "Riku" was just mean in my opinion)_

_..._

_Now isn't __**that**__ one hell of a twister! Heh. Okay, since I probably just confused a ton of people I'll give you a few clues to see if you can piece it together._

_Number One: Dirge of Cerberus  
__Number Two: Note what Riku's mother says  
__Number Three: Go back to chapter one_

_That's all I'm giving. I could add a few more obscure clues, especially for others who might not even understand the __**Dirge of Cerberus**__ bit, but I'm leaving it there. Let's see if you can figure it out XD_

_With that said...I've completed this chapter on the very same day I posted chapter three: __**Wednesday**__ the __**10th**__. As such this chapter shall appear __**Wednesday**__ the __**17th**__, one week from the date chapter three was posted. I'll put a notice in chapter three so that you all know that._

_With that noted I would like to say this chapter is dedicated to __**Blades of Silver**__ who was the first to review chapter three...AND commented on my video Contemplating AkuRoku on YouTube. That's a double bonus in my book._

_Any other notes...will come later._

OH! Please note that this is an irregularity for chapter length. Not all chapters will be this long. I average my chapter length by the first chapter of a story (unless it's a prologue, then I average with the second chapter) and on occasion I'll hit higher than I meant to and sometimes lower.

_That's about it...if anything crops up the __**17th**__ then I'll add a few extra notes._

_New note as of __**Sunday**__ the __**14th**__: Chapter __**five**__ has been completed and shall be posted on __**Wednesday**__ the __**24th**__, one week after __**this chapter**__ has been __**posted**__._

_New note as of __**Wednesday **__the __**17th**__: Only __**3 **__reviews for chapter __**three**__? Don't you guys love me at all?_

_Maybe I should make you wait __**two**__ weeks for chapter __**five**__..._

_TK  
__Twin Kats_


	5. Gathering Pieces

_/_**"Soon, not now, but soon,"; **_/__/ _The dream was so vivid yet **clouded**; so **clear** yet unclear. _/_

_This chapter is dedicated to __**Nenagh24**__ and the reasons are in my note._

_**Strength of the Heart  
Gathering Pieces**_

"Keep in touch," Remus said softly, one hand on Harry's shoulder. It was September 1st, and as such Harry was due back to Hogwarts. Remus had stopped the teen before he walked through the barrier, amber eye's wary and worried.

"I will," Harry promised, nodding to the elder man.

"Patti says to not give up; you'll figure it out eventually," Remus added in a lower tone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione frown slightly as she darted through the barrier.

"Patti said or you said," Harry muttered and Remus chuckled slightly.

"_I_ said be wary but don't let it ruin the year," the werewolf mumbled and Harry smiled.

"I will Moony, I will," Harry replied and Remus shoved him off with a smile.

* * *

Ron had just run through the barrier when Remus stopped Harry. Ginny went next as Hermione heard Remus to tell Harry to keep in touch. Just as she was about to go through Remus spoke again.

"Patti says to not give up; you'll figure it out eventually."

A frown settled over her face as she passed through.

_'Something is going on with Harry,' _the young witch thought. _'But...'_ she bit her lip slightly. _'Should I ask him?'_

"No," she finally decided, uttering the word under her breath out loud. "Not yet." Hermione shook her head slightly and began to pull her trunk onto the train.

* * *

Riku pulled a hand through his currently dark locks in mild frustration. The minute he boarded he found a compartment and settled down. Ron and Hermione would find him eventually, he was sure. Right now he needed some time to think.

_'Yeah, think,'_ the teen thought sarcastically. _'My head's a zoo with all these problems.'_

Scowling slightly Riku pulled open his trunk and fished out a piece of parchment, inkwell, and quill. Snapping the trunk lid shut he placed the parchment on the trunk, dipped the quill into the inkwell, and began to write a list.

1. Where is Sirius' body? He can't wake up but can project himself  
2. Way to the Dawn should help locate Sirius' body  
3. Way to the Dawn won't come; why?  
4. Premonition dreams are being blocked; same dream, eleven times, unable to remember--how?  
5. Occasional _too_ realistic dreams; different each time--what does this mean?  
6. Cannot find King Mickey--is he even here?  
7. Blonde hair, Kairi's eyes; who is she? She's familiar; is she blocking the dreams?  
8. Same sentence after every blocked dream; 'now is not the time'  
9. I've lived six years here but have only aged one year; where is this place?  
10. Am I behind the door?

Riku pursed his lips at the list. There were too many questions and not enough answers for his taste. Narrowing his eyes he split the list up into three groups.

1a. Cannot find King Mickey--is he even here?  
1b. I've lived six years here but have only aged one year; where is this place?  
1c. Am I behind the door?

2a. Where is Sirius' body? He can't wake up but can project himself  
2b. Way to the Dawn should help locate Sirius' body  
2c. Way to the Dawn won't come; why?

3a. Premonition dreams are being blocked; same dream, eleven times, unable to remember--how?  
3b. Blonde hair, Kairi's eyes; who is she? She's familiar; is she blocking the dreams?  
3c. Same sentence after every blocked dream; 'now is not the time'  
3d. Occasional _too_ realistic dreams; different each time--what does this mean?

"The first group I can't answer period," the teen mumbled, "so I'll need to leave it be." He tore the first group off and stashed it into his trunk.

Riku turned back to the second and third groups, his eyes narrowing as he muttered the problems to himself.

"Locating Sirius would be easy," he frowned, "if Way to the Dawn would just come, but it doesn't. I've had the same dream eleven times, but I'm being blocked from remembering it. Blonde hair and Kairi's eyes; I see this after the dream and the same sentence is always spoken. She's familiar too..." he frowned. "The dreams are being blocked, I get a glimpse of the same girl each time, I'm told the same thing each time, and Way to the Dawn won't come...can this all be connected?"

He placed and arrow between the groups with a question mark. It was a possibility that they were connected, and the familiar girl...

Riku's head shot up suddenly as the compartment door began to open; quickly he thrust the parchment, inkwell and quill back into his trunk just as Hermione stepped into the compartment with Ron.

"There you are mate!" Ron cried. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry Ron," Riku replied with a small smile. "I just wanted some time to think, and I knew you'd guys find me; besides, you had a Prefect meeting, right?"

"Think?" Hermione asked as she settled down with Ron. "And yes, we did have a meeting."

"Yes, think," Riku replied, his smile growing slightly. "I _do_ think about things on occasion."

"What do you need to think about?" Ron frowned.

"Ron!" Hermione cried in response but Riku just laughed softly.

"It's okay Hermione," he replied and turned his head towards the window. "I was just thinking about Sirius and my parents..." he trailed off slightly and, in a whisper so soft Hermione might not have heard him had she been farther away, he added, "Would they be happy for me...?"

"Of course they would Harry," Hermione told him, touching his arm gently. Riku looked up to her, surprised. "I'm sure you're parents and Sirius are very happy for you."

Startled green eyes softened slightly and Riku smiled in response.

"Thanks, 'Mione," he said. _'But it wasn't them I was talking about,'_ the teen added silently. He glanced outside, barely able to see the stars in the daylight but they were there. _'Sora...Kairi...would you be happy for me?' _Riku closed his eyes and then opened them as he turned his head back towards Ron and Hermione.

"So, what was Malfoy like?" he asked, a small grin forming as Ron immediately leaped into a tirade on how Malfoy was acting in the Prefect's compartment.

* * *

_He was home, in his room. How did he get here though? Green eyes narrowed in slight confusion. He barely registered the door downstairs opening and closing, or the quietly called out, "Tadaima."_

_What he did hear was his mother's happy cry of, "Okaeri, Yazoo!"_

_At that Riku's head shot up, surprised._

_**'Ani is home? I thought he was searching for our otouto...'**_

_Throwing out the question of how he got home Riku opened his door and shot down the stairs, stopping on the last three steps at the sight of his brother and mother in the hallway._

_"Konbanwa, otouto," Yazoo said with a small smile and their mother turned sharply, her eyes lighting up happily._

_"Riku!" she cried and swiftly pulled him off the stairs and into a hug._

_**"Kaa-san..."**__ Riku mumbled, hugging her back. Why did he have the feeling he missed her so much?_

_"Oh Riku..." his mother said softly. She pushed him away slightly with a, "Let me get a good look at my son!" From behind her Yazoo was chuckling softly._

_**"Ani!"**__ Riku growled slightly, not in the least annoyed; he hadn't seen his brother for a long time after all._

_"Hai, hai," Yazoo replied and pulled Riku into a strong hug._

_**"It's good to see you again, ani,"**__ Riku muttered. He frowned and pulled back. __**"Did you find our otouto?"**__ he asked. __**"You were looking for him, right?"**_

_His brother gave him a secretive smile while his mother called for his attention. Riku turned and found himself gathered into another tight hug._

_"Oh Riku...I miss you so much," she whispered into his ear._

_**"Kaa-san what--"**__ Riku started but his mother just pulled away and looked over his shoulder._

_"Keep him safe, Na--" her words distorted beyond recognition, the scene wavering until it was only a blur of color and static. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, the world around him snapping to black._

_He caught sight of blonde hair, Kairi's blue eyes, a small, sad smile, as the words, _**"Soon, not now, but soon,"** _echoed about him. That was the last Riku knew._

* * *

Riku blinked slightly as the sun blinded him from his sleep. Pulling himself up, and checking that the glamour was in place, Riku dragged himself out of bed, glancing at the clock.

"Shit!" he cursed, eyes widening, and quickly rushed to get dressed. Two minutes later Riku grabbed his school bag and raced out of the dorm rooms to the Great Hall, hoping to at least catch a little bit of food before the tables were cleared.

He never noticed the remnants of the dream fading away until all he would be able to recall was the same girl, and the words she had spoken.

* * *

_"Naminé?"_

_"I can't continue like this much longer."_

_"Roxas? Are we doing the right thing?"_

_"Keeping him from seeing all this?"_

_"...I don't know, Nami, I don't know."_

_"But it's all we can do right now..."_

_"I guess you're right."_

_"This is all we can do right now. At least...until he's fully healed."_

_"Don't worry; things will work out."_

_"They always do."_

_"I know, Roxas."_

_"I just hope...I won't hurt them again."_

* * *

_The creatures were strange; not heartless, not human, something else entirely, something nonexistent._

_They were stronger, yet weaker; smarter, yet dumber._

_A group of paradoxes that kept swirling and swirling, neither giving away the answer as the __**what**__ they were._

_They were sure damn annoying though; and their bite was terrible._

_Already he bled from more wounds than he could count. Just where did they come from?_

_Magic wasn't working; wizarding magic at least. __**His**__ magic however..._

_His wouldn't come though; he couldn't use it even if he tried._

_But he had to! He had to stop--_

_**Pain!**_

_The world covered in a mixture of black and white._

_So much __**pain!**_

_Darkness swirling, enticing, trying to trap him in its sweetly deceptive embrace..._

_The light was fading; why was it fading?_

_"Damn it get those things off of him!"_

_Familiar yet not; a voice of a stranger yet friend. Did he know the man? He couldn't see, he couldn't tell--it was all white and black and white and black and--_

_"__**Blizzard!**__"_

_That voice he knew; that voice he knew well--so well, __**too**__ well._

_But __**how?**_

_"I don't like the feeling I'm getting,--"_

_Another voice he knew; another cry, but the name spoken tangled, garbled._

_He was __**weak**__. He could feel it in his __**bones,**__ in his __**blood**__._

_Blood that flowed and flowed freely from his body._

_Why was he weak? Why wasn't he fighting?_

_Didn't he swear he wouldn't let this happen again._

_Didn't __**he?!**_

_Darkness ebbed and flowed, light flashed and waned, then grew stronger. Both battling, both blinding--and oh was there __**pain!**_

_But no, he swore he wouldn't be weak._

_He __**swore**__ damn it! He __**swore!**_

_Power built; familiar yet not. What was this? Where had he felt this?_

_The darkness rushed, meeting the light head on and then there was a deafening __**boom**__ and oh the __**pain!**_

_It was all so much __**pain**__ but he had to go on. He __**had**__ to. He swore he wouldn't be so __**weak**__ anymore._

_**He swore it!**_

_The beings flew off him, power rolled around him, his right hand clenching and unclenching furiously, muscles spasming. His wounds didn't hurt, the __**power**__ hurt, his __**blood**__ was on __**fire!**_

_He ignored it and __**pulled**__. He __**pulled**__ on that power, that __**strength**__._

_He swore he would never be __**weak**__ again. Not like then, not now, not __**ever**__._

_And with a __**roar**__ the power formed shape, familiar and comforting; hurting and oh so __**perfect**__ for him._

_It was __**his**__. His and no one elses._

_**His Way to the Dawn.**_

* * *

Riku shot up with a gasp, eyes watering, remnants of pain lingering. The dream was so vivid yet **clouded**; so **clear** yet unclear.

One pale hand came to rest shakily over his eyes, strands of silvery hair falling around his face as his body shook, the adrenaline rush from the dream now fading. He was fatigued; tired, weary...he just wanted to _sleep_ without dreams for once. He just wanted to _sleep_ without confusion, without is _gift_ showing up yet being _blocked_ in the end.

Tiredly Riku sagged back down onto the mattress, and as his green eyes slowly slid shut he saw the form of a girl with blonde hair, blue eye's--_Kairi's blue_--wavering slightly from his bedside. Then his vision was covered in darkness and he was pulled into the lulls of a dreamless sleep with soft, whispered words that he wouldn't remember come morning.

_"I'll try to keep them away, Riku. Just sleep...sleep and heal."_

* * *

_**Definitions:**_

_**tadaima **__- I'm home  
(used when entering your home)_

_**okaeri**__ - Welcome back  
(used to greet someone returning home by those within the home)_

_**ani**__ - Older brother  
(this is used for talking about __**your**__ family specifically; onii-san/nii-san is if you were talking about __**someone else's**__ family as it is more polite; onii-san/nii-san can be used for your own family as a sign of respect also)_

_**otouto**__ - Younger brother  
(this is used for talking about __**your**__ family specifically; otouto-san is if you were talking about __**someone else's **__younger brother)_

_**konbanwa**__ - Good evening  
(said in the evening--five-ish and afterwards I think; ohayo is for the morning, up until noon, konnichiwa is for the afternoon--after 12 and onwards)_

_**kaa-san**__ - Mother  
(self explanatory)_

_**hai**__ - Yes  
(self explanatory)_

* * *

_Right...this chapter probably made no sense. I originally had an idea for it, but the idea morphed into this unique monster and I would've continued onwards however I pretty much reached the end of my inspiration for Riku's side as of this very moment and I already shot a bit passed my average chapter length for this story so I thought I'd quit while I was ahead._

_Otherwise I think I might've continued past where I wanted to be._

_So as you can see Riku's puzzling out what exactly is going on, and attempting to make connections._

_As of right now this concludes my note since I've finished this __**Sunday**__ the __**14th**__ and I haven't posted chapter __**four**__ yet._

_In that regard this chapter shall be posted on __**Wednesday**__ the __**24th**__, one week after chapter __**four**__ has been posted. After this chapter is released I will be cutting the poll off and displaying the results both here, and within my profile._

_That's all I can touch on right now._

_Update as of __**Wednesday**__ the __**17th**__. I've decided to dedicate this chapter to __**Nenagh24**__ for being the first person to make a "guess" as to __**how**__ that plot-twist from chapter __**four**__ worked out exactly._

_Or at least the details that made it able to exist._

_Now I'm not saying __**Nenagh24**__ is right; I won't be revealing who got the guesses right or not. I want to see if my readers can figure it out before it completely unfolds._

_Which brings me to another point: the plot-line._

_Originally this story had no plot besides the inspiration bunny that span it: Riku as Harry. Then, as I started writing past the first five paragraphs of the first chapter, it began to grow. My original plans changed and converted until it has become what it is now._

_In that regard the story has grown a concrete plot, and though Riku is still the main character of this story, a lot of my original plan has changed. On that note I can safely say that there will be two "parts" if you will to this._

_The first part is Riku's healing and all that is needed for it to happen. This part ends where I originally thought I would end the story (although that was extremely tentative--some of my vague scene ideas for future chapters tore my original ending to shreds so I was pretty sure it wouldn't last) and the second part pulls in a lot more characters to focus around._

_Riku's still the main character of this story--that will __**never**__ change--however I now have several characters that hold "important" roles and quite a few "supporting" roles for characters as well._

_This story is no longer __**just**__ about Riku healing, although that main concept--__**healing**__--is the main basis for the whole plot._

_That's all I will say._

_Final note as of __**Wednesday **__the __**24th**__:_

_The __**Poll**__ is now closed. Here are the results:_

_**Devil May Cry – **__knowledge of the game doesn't matter: __**15 votes  
Naruto**__ – this will be after Time Skip: __**15 votes  
D.N.Angel**__: __**13 votes  
None**__ – this mean's Sora's adventures shall not be posted as a chapter at all: __**7 votes  
Gravitation**__: __**5 votes  
Sailor Moon**__ – this will take place after stars: __**4 votes  
Other**__ – your world of choice, post it in the forum this option links to but don't forget to select this option: __**2 votes**_

_The __**winners**__ for this __**poll**__ are __**Devil May Cry, Naruto, **__and__** D.N.Angel**__. Starting within the next three chapters or so Sora and then gang's adventures shall begin._

_**Now**__ I have one last note/pet-peeve that I need to share:_

_**FOLLOW THE EFFING DIRECTIONS PEOPLE!**__ I put up the directions for __**Other**__ for a reason! If __**Other**__ had miraculously won the votes then I would know what "other" worlds you would've liked! We're all lucky it was bottom rung, really we are, as I have __**no**__ damn clue what "other" worlds people wanted to see as no one __**informed**__ me of them because no on __**followed**__ my directions._

_If the directions can't be followed I won't be making any more polls, understood?_

_That's all._

_TK  
Twin Kats_


End file.
